Living Large
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Two couples are trying someting new. They're now living together... and all sleeping together. How will their kids, and them, deal with the new way of life? R&R
1. Chapter 1

Emily moaned as her fingers tugged on the blond head of hair that was currently nestled between her legs. She felt her partner's tongue flick her clit, causing her hips to jerk off the bed in response. "JJ, please I need you."

JJ smiled against her lover's core, continuing to lap up the juices that kept pouring out. "What do you need me to do, baby? Name it and you got it."

Emily's eyes closed as her teeth sank down into her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a little voice coming from the bedroom door. "Mommy?"

Both Emily's and JJ's eyes widened as they jumped, hiding their naked body's under the sheet of Emily's bed. Emily gave her six year old daughter a nervous smile as JJ hid her head under a pillow. "Cat, baby, why are you up? You should be in bed."

Cat shook her head as she rubbed her eyes, before scratching her pajama clad thigh. "Is that Auntie JJ?"

Emily felt her throat begin to tighten as her daughter's innocent eyes stared up at her from the foot of the bed. "Why don't you go back in your room, sweetie? I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in. Ok?"

"Where's daddy, mommy?"

She shook her head, feeling JJ shaking beside her. "Caterina, go back to your room. Ok? I'll be right there."

Cat nodded before scurrying out of her mother's room, closing the door behind her.

Emily let out a groan as JJ poked her head up out of the comforter. She turned to her, her hands covering her mouth as she shook her head. "JJ, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say except that."

JJ shook her head, sitting up against the headboard. "No, Emily I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here anyway-"

"No, no, no, no!" Emily jumped up out of the bed, slipping on her robe before running over to JJ's side of the bed. She gave a shaky smile to JJ's anxious eyes, running her fingers down JJ's smooth cheeks. "Please don't leave just because of Cat. I'll have her back to sleep in just a few minutes."

"But Emily, I'm not suppose to be here. I should be down the hall with Spencer."

Emily sighed as she knelt in front of the shivering blond, taking her hands in hers. "Ok, I need you to answer me. Are you not alright with what we all started three months ago?"

JJ immediately shook her head, tears brimming her eyes. "No! God Em, I love what we've been doing. It's just-"

"What is it, honey?"

"I feel like we're cheating our kids."

Emily nodded as she stood, sitting next to JJ in her bed. "Ok, I completely get where you're coming from. And if you want out, go and tell Spencer. He's your husband, not mine." She chuckled deeply before kissing the side of JJ's mouth. "My husband is in with him."

JJ groaned as Emily's hand cupped her left breast. "I love you Em."

Emily smiled, kissing one of her many partners soundly. "And I love you, Jen. But also, I do love your husband, and my husband. I love you all so much. And they love me, and they especially love you."

JJ smirked before kissing the older woman's cheek. "We're messed up, I hope you know that."

Emily smiled wide before nodding her head. "Yes I do know that. Wanna know what else I know?"

"Not really."

Emily playfully slapped a laughing JJ's arm. "Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. I know that our kids, all five of them, will learn to love what we're doing. And maybe they'll even get into it when they're old enough. I honestly don't think they'll love us any less."

"But Em-"

"JJ! If you don't want to continue this, I get it. But if that's the issue, you should go and get Spencer right now. Because me and Aaron do have things to catch up on."

JJ's eyes dropped to her lap, feeling Emily's fingers begin to thread through her hair. "JJ?"

She looked up, shaking her head at Emily's brown eyes. "I wanna keep doing this."

Emily's smile widened as she saw JJ's smile appear. "Yay!"

JJ laughed as Emily handed her a robe from the closet, and took her hand. "Lets go and put Cat back to sleep."

…

Hotch yawned as he and Spencer stepped out of the guest bedroom, only to bump into Emily and JJ, who were in matching pastel robes. "Well don't you girls look purty."

Emily's laugh was small as she wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist, feeling his hands rub up and down her back. "And other than sounding like a southerner, may I say you look very sexy in boxers and a t-shirt."

Hotch smiled into his wife's hair, seeing Spencer wrap his arms around his tired looking wife. "So, how was the ladies night?"

JJ's smile faded a bit as Spencer began nibbling on her ear, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her abdomen. "It was going great until tiny Caterina came in and found mommy with Auntie JJ."

Hotch's eyes widened as Emily nodded against his neck. "Yeah she kind of asked where her daddy was, and then ran back to her room."

"God what if-"

"Aaron, she's fine." Emily kissed his cheek before walking over to Cat's bedroom door. When she slowly stepped inside, she saw that the only light emitting in the room was from a pink light bulb in a tiny butterfly night light. She sat on the side of Caterina's bed, running her fingers over her daughter's plump cheeks. "Cat I know you're awake."

Cat turned onto her back, looking up at her mother while scratching her head of curly hair. "Where's daddy, mommy?"

"He's right outside, sweetheart. You want me to go get him for you?"

Cat shook her head before sitting up, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. "Why were you with Auntie JJ? She should be back with Uncle Spencer."

Emily smiled down at her eldest daughter before shaking her head. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Ok? Auntie JJ is mine, just as much as she is Uncle Spencer's. And the same goes for your daddy."

Cat's face scrunched up as she shook her head. "That makes no sense mommy!"

Emily quickly shushed her daughter by putting a finger to her lips. "Sweetie, you don't wanna wake up your sister."

"Too late!"

Emily looked down to the side of the bed to see three year old Katie looking up to her. "Would you like to come up here too, sweetie?"

Katie smiled and nodded her head. "Yes mama!"

When both girls were cuddled on the bed, under the covers, Emily shook her head. "Ok, now you might not get this, but you know how me and your daddy love each other very much?"

Both girls nodded.

"Well we love Auntie JJ and Uncle Spencer just as much."

"I saw you wrestling with Auntie JJ! I thought you were only suppose to wrestle like that with daddy."

Emily's eyes widened at her eldest daughter. "When have you seen me and your daddy wrestling like that?"

"Yesterday!"

Emily shook her head, running a hand through Katie's silky, straight hair. "Ok. Well we'll talk more about this in the morning. Ok?"

…

A/N - There ya' have it! Please review if you want me to continue! I was watching Big Love on HBO, and put my own little twist on the story. How'd ya' like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Emily slid her shirt over her head as she padded down the stairs, the light from the morning sun shining into the house. A smile hit her face when she saw Spencer in the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. When she was close enough, she pinched his sides, gaining a yelp from the small genius. "Emily!"

Emily's laugh was deep as she cleaned the spilled coffee from the counter. "I'm sorry sweetie, are you ok?"

Spencer smirked as he nodded, pulling Emily against his chest. There was a slight 'oof' as Emily's chest hit his, but a smile quickly appeared. She slid her arms around his waist as he set his coffee down on the counter. "So what are you planning on doing today, Dr. Reid?"

Spencer sighed dramatically as his large hands moved to down to Emily's ass, squeezing fully. "Maybe a little of this." He swallowed her moan, attacking her lips with his.

…

Cat quickly opened her door while scratching her full head of curly brown hair. She smiled when she saw her daddy shaving in the bathroom and quickly made her way to her brother's door.

The door flung open, revealing a grumpy looking Jack in frumpy jeans and a t-shirt. "What?"

Cat's smile widened, oblivious to her brother's mood. "Wanna come downstairs and have bekfas with me?"

"What is bekfas?"

"Bekfas! Food!"

Jack smirked, nodding his head. "Sure, I'll go down and have some breakfast with you."

"It's brekfas."

"No, Cat it's not."

Both kids slowly made their way down the stairs and into the living room, only to see their mother with Uncle Spencer in the kitchen, against the granite island.

Cat looked up at her big brother and tugged on his pant leg. "What are they doing?"

Jack shook his head before rushing her out into the backyard, closing the patio door behind him. "You're not allowed to see that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's grown up stuff that you're not suppose to know about yet. And according to dad, you already do."

Cat shook her head as she sat on the warm concrete of their patio. "Is mommy and Uncle Spencer wrestling like she was with Auntie JJ last night?"

Jack's thirteen year old eyes widened as he shuddered at the thought. "You know what, I don't know because luckily, I wasn't there to see it myself. But, you are not allowed to see that. OR talk about it to anyone. Got it?"

Cat just stared up at her big brother, before glancing into the house, not able to see the kitchen. "Do you think they saw us?"

Jack shook his head, but turned to peer into the kitchen window next to the patio doors. There was his mother, in only her bra, her pants and underwear down around her ankles, leaning over the island in the center of the kitchen. And his Uncle Spencer, his pants also down, and right behind his mother.

Jack turned back to his sister, his eyes wide. "Why don't we play on the swings for now?"

…

Emily moaned as loud as she possibly could as she leaned back against Spencer's chest, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against her back with every thrust. She felt his lips travel down her neck, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. "God, Spence please."

"Please what, babe?"

"Please h-hurry."

Spencer smiled against Emily's neck as her panting sped up, and he quickly increased the pace of his thrusts. As he felt her begin to tighten around him, he began to squeeze her breasts, only covered by a thin layer of black lace. "Whose little slut are you, Em?"

"Yours!" Emily fell against the island, holding onto the edges of the cool granite. She let out an appreciative moan as his balls slapped against her ass as he tried to push her to her limit. "Spencer's slut… I'm your slut."

Emily's eyes rolled back in her head as her throat swallowed a strangled scream, feeling her orgasm begin to rock her.

Spencer's eyes shut tight as her tight walls slowly milked out what was left of him.

Both quickly shared a kiss before getting situated, only to hear a throat being cleared from the doorway. They turned, seeing JJ and Hotch, both dressed for the day, staring at the two with smirks on their faces.

Emily smirked, as she buttoned her pants, feeling Spencer kiss the pulse point of her neck. "So, what are you guys doing up this early?"

"Shaving like every Saturday."

"Henry woke me up, and he's now getting dressed." JJ walked over to them and gave Spencer a quick kiss before he moved around the island, standing next to the fridge. "So it looks like you two got up early for a reason. Was it good?"

Spencer let out a goofy laugh, causing Emily to smile as she settled into his side. He breathed in her scent, her dark hair rubbing across his chin. "Emily makes everything good."

Emily's smile widened as she kissed Spencer's chin before skipping over to her husband, laying a small kiss on his waiting lips. "Oh, your chin is really soft. I love it when you shave."

"So if I had a beard you wouldn't kiss me?"

She shook her head as Henry and Katie came running down the stairs. "Wouldn't let you near me."

Emily grunted as her daughter crashed into her legs, along with Henry. "Hey guys. You ready for breakfast?"

Both Katie and Henry smiled up at her, nodding vigorously. She set them both at the table before walking over to the patio door, pulling it open. "Kids get in here! Breakfast is coming!"

Jack nodded, and watched as his mother walked back inside to where the rest of their family was gathered. He looked down to Caterina, who was jumping off the swing. "Remember, you saw nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Everyone please remember, I have never done full smut before, because it does make me a tad uncomfortable. So please tell me if there's something better I could do with it. Thanks!

…

Jack ate his bowl of cereal in silence, watching the rest of the family exchange smiles and jokes. He watched his mother and father settle next to each other at the table, both eating their eggs and toast, sending their loving smiles to the rest of them. JJ and Spencer had Henry sitting between them, and they were silently staring at both Emily and Hotch, who were sharing small kisses and cuddling into each other's sides. Caterina and Katie were giggling as they ate their cereal, for no particular reason.

Jack shivered.

This is how it was gonna be for awhile. "Hey mom?"

Emily looked up from her plate and smiled at her son. "What's up honey?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Emily nodded her head, before wiping her hands on the napkin in front of her. "Sure sweetie. What is it?"

Jack shook his head before standing up out of his seat. "In private."

Everyone's eyes turned to Emily in confusion, who's eyes were narrowed at her son as she stood. "Yeah, ok." She shared a quick kiss with her husband before following her son upstairs to his bedroom.

Emily shut the door behind her and sat on Jack's bed, having him stand in front of her. "What's wrong, sweetie? Why couldn't we talk downstairs?"

"Me and Cat walked in on you and Uncle Spencer fucking in the kitchen."

Emily's eyes widened as she felt her heartbeat pick up pace. "First of all, you are never to say that word in this household again. Are we clear?"

Jack looked down to his feet before nodding.

"Good." Emily sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "And second… yeah, me and your Uncle Spencer were in the kitchen, but you weren't suppose to see that."

Jack nodded as he sat down on the bed next to his mother. "Are you cheating on dad?"

Emily felt her heart stop and her eyes widen as she looked down to her obviously upset son. "No! God no! I would never cheat on your father." She shook her head before running a hand over her forehead. "It's… it's kind of complicated. Me and your father have been… in a relationship with your aunt and uncle for a couple of months. Make sense?"

"What the fuck doe-"

"What did I say about that word, young man?"

Jack sighed as he let his face fall into his hands. "Mom, do you know how stupid that sounds? Like you've gone absolutely mad?"

Emily nodded as she watched her son pace the room in front of her. "Yeah, sweetie I know. But honey, this is grown up stuff, and you shouldn't know about it just yet."

"Yeah, well I do. And it's fucked up!"

Emily stood before sitting her son down on the bed. "Ok, now you get to listen to me. First, you're now grounded for a week for repeating the word I continue to tell you not to say. Second, yes the relationship between me, your father, Aunt JJ and Uncle Spencer does concern you in ways, but not all the inappropriate parts if it, so you have no say in that. And sweetie, I do get that this upsets you, but we want to try it. Ok? We want to see how it works out."

"Mom, you must be insane if you think this kind of thing would work."

Emily smirked as she sat back down next to her son. "I think we've all known for awhile, I've been quite insane in the past, and will continue to be in the future. But, the truth is, me and your father… we, uh… well we love both Uncle Spencer and Aunt JJ and we thought we'd try something a little… well, different."

Jack nodded, looking up at his mother. "You do realize this is fu-"

"Jackson Paul Hotchner!"

"Fine! It's messed up, then! What about Cat and Katie?"

"What about them?"

"What are you gonna tell them?"

"I plan on telling them what I just told you, but in less detail because they didn't see anything."

"Cat did."

"Cat doesn't know what we were doing."

"God, I wish I didn't."

Emily nodded, leaning her elbows on her knees. "Honey, maybe you should speak with your father too if this really upsets you."

…

Emily walked slowly down the steps, seeing everyone now sitting in the living room watching a movie. Hotch turned his head to look at her, his arm around Katie. "Hey sweetie. Everything good?"

She shook her head as she sat on the arm of the couch, closest to him. "Jack wants to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch let Emily take his seat before climbing the steps up to his son's room, knocking gently on the wooden door. There was a faint come in, and Hotch slowly opened the door, finding his son sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey bud. Mom said you wanted to talk."

Jack looked up to see his father closing the door before leaning against it. "Yeah. Well I already talked to her about Uncle Spencer and her fucking in the kitc-"

"Jack, don't use that word."

He nodded dumbly as he stood on front of his father. "Yeah, I know. I'm already grounded for a week on that by mom. Anyway, we talked about that, and you four being in some kind of huge relationship. Like, some big monogamy marriage."

Hotch nodded slowly, sitting down on his son's bed, bringing his son down with him. "Alright well listen to me. It is a big, and very odd, sort of relationship, but we do want to try this. I do have some ground rules for you and the others so you don't have to walk in on anything again. I know how awkward that must have been."

"Dad, I had to run Cat outside so she wouldn't see and/or hear anything."

Hotch smirked before nodding. "Well, always knock on both me and mom's bedroom door, so you don't, um… get traumatized. And that goes for the guest room too." Seeing Jack nod, he continued. "Stay in your rooms in the morning until at least nine, because I don't know what the others will be doing. And they could be anywhere."

"Like mom and Unc-"

"Do you really want to keep that in mind?"

Jack shivered as he shook his head. "No, not really."

Hotch smiled and let out a laugh before smoothing down Jack's shaggy blond hair. "And if you hear anything that you know is… uh, inappropriate related, turn up the music volume or the TV volume."

Jack nodded. "You gonna tell this to every other kid, or am I gonna do it?"

"Well-"

"And what about Lily? What are you gonna tell her? And what is she gonna think when she comes home from camp tomorrow? That you're all in one big orgy?"

"Jack!"

He slumped in his bed, his shoulders sagging. "Sorry."

"I'm going to tell Lily everything, because you know she'll freak out if she finds out from your mother."

"Dad, she's sixteen. She freaks out if either of you are doing anything remotely weird or stupid around her or her friends."

Hotch stared down at his son, narrowing his eyes. "When do we do stupid things?"

"Always! When our friends are over and you talk to them about anything and everything, when mom is singing and dancing when she's cooking, and you just have to join in. ESPECIALLY when you guys are all lovey-dovey and everyone of our friends is staring at mom."

"Why are they staring at mom when we're, uh… being intimate?"

"Because they think she's hot."

Hotch smirked and nodded as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah she's pretty ho-"

"DAD!"

Hotch's laugh was loud as he stood from his son's bed. "Ok I'll tell you what."

"What?"

Hotch looked down to his son, smirking at the boy's arrogance. "Me and your mom will try not to be all 'lovey-dovey' as you put it, around you friends, IF you clean out the garbage disposal for the next month."

"But dad-"

"Hey! That's the deal."

Jack took a moment staring at his hands, before sighing dramatically. "I guess."

Hotch smiled as kissed his son's head before quickly walking out of the room, and jogging back down to the rest of the family."


	5. Chapter 5

"Em, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Emily looked away from the TV and smiled up at her husband, before leaving her daughter's side and following Hotch outside, onto the patio where the sun was radiating off her hair. "What's up?"

Hotch wrung his hands together, smiling awkwardly at his wife. "Alright, so here's the story…"

Emily watched as her husband's eyes widened in… something that looked like fear and anxiety, which caused her to sigh and bow her head. "Aaron Hotchner, what did you do?"

"Now listen, I did nothing wro-"

"Then why are you so easily defending your actions?" When she got no answer, she looked up and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Does it have to do with Jack?"

"Yes. And Lily, and Cat, and Katie, and Henry."

Emily's eyes widened, and hardened, as she stared at her husband. "What did you do and/or say?"

Hotch let out a nervous smile as he ran his hands over his hair. "Ok, well Jack told me about you and Spencer in the kitchen." He waited for a sign that Emily was following, but when he only got an icy glare, he sighed. "And then I set some ground rules so they wouldn't run into any of us every again."

Emily's eyes were still hardened, and her voice became stiff as her husband stood awkwardly in front of her. "Ground rules?"

She watched as he nodded vigorously, and held his hands out in front of him, as if pleading to her. "Well I told them to always knock on all doors because it's… well it's polite, anyway."

There was a moment that Emily was silent, before she quietly nodded. "Understandable."

"Ok, and then I told them that none of them could come out before nine in the morning because any of us could be anywhere in the whole house, and-"

"You told our children that they weren't allowed out of their rooms?"

"Yes, but only because-"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Hotch stared wide-eyed at his wife, before glancing into the living room, seeing everyone, the children and JJ and Spencer, staring at them. He immediately took a hold of his wife's arm and dragged her over to the kids swing set. "Listen, ok? Both Jack and Caterina saw you and their Uncle Spencer fucking each other in the kitchen. They're going to be traumatized because of that!"

Emily scoffed as she let her hands settle on her hips. "Jack will not be traumatized-"

"Maybe not, but Cat surely will."

"SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE WERE DOING!"

"That doesn't matter, Emily!"

Emily shook her head, feeling the heat from the sun beat down onto her. "Ok, now you listen to me Aaron. You cannot tell our children that they cannot come out of their rooms until a certain time, unless they're punished."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's juvenile!"

Hotch nodded slightly before scratching the growing wrinkle on his forehead. "Ok, I get that, bu-"

"And another thing! You could have told them not to worry about it, because we wont do it anywhere other than our bedrooms if need be, and I don't doubt that something like this morning will happen again, but we'll just have to be more careful about it, wont we?"

"MOMMY!"

Emily and Hotch both turned to the patio door to see Katie jumping on the concrete bricks that made up the walkway. Emily plastered a smile on her face as she let out a breath. "What's up, baby?"

Katie padded over to her parent's and held onto her mother's leg. "Can we go play with Jack? I don't wanna watch no movie."

Emily let out a real smirk as she picked up her youngest, feeling her snuggle into her side. "Sure baby. Let's go and see what Jack has for a game, ok?"

When Katie nodded against her neck, she began making her way inside the house, before turning to her husband who was still standing by the swing set. "Get your act together, we're having company tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Emily sighed as she tried to fix one of her runaway hairs. "Jay, could you help me with this?"

JJ quickly stepped out of Emily's master bathroom as she fixed the diamond earring dangling under her golden hair. She smirked as Emily continued to comb through her curls. "With what? Your hair that you can't stop playing with, or your dress?"

Emily quickly spun around, her hands immediately landing on her hips as she glared at the woman in front of her. "What's wrong with my dress?"

"Em, the entire back is open."

Her eyes widened as she turned back to the mirror on her closet door. "Damn it! I forgot to zip it up."

JJ giggled as she walked up behind Emily, taking the zipper and bringing it up to it's end point. "What would you do without me?"

Emily smiled as JJ laid a kiss on her exposed neck. "Probably walk around with two different colored heels, a mini skirt, my hair up in a messy ponytail and my Yale sweatshirt." She watched as JJ's eyes widened in the mirror, and chuckled as she turned, laying a kiss on JJ's brow. "You're so cute when you're befuddled."

JJ smiled as she shook her head. "I must say, dark purple looks good on you, Em."

Emily nodded, stepping back near her bed and twirling. "You think?"

"Totally. Very sexy."

Emily smiled before slipping on her heels. "Well, the baby blue top looks great, along with your skirt."

JJ looked down at her wardrobe before smirking back up at a taller Emily. "It's just a white skirt, Em."

"Just take the damn compliment!"

JJ smiled at Emily's exasperated face and nodded, giving Emily a peck on her lips. "Ok, but only if you take this compliment." She watched as Emily slowly nodded with her eyes narrowed. She slid her arms around the older woman's waist and laid a small kiss to her exposed chest. "You look hot tonight."

Emily chuckled before reluctantly moving from JJ's embrace. "Well thank you very much."

They both made their way down into the living room, seeing the rest of the family surrounding the couch.

Emily stood in front of all of them while JJ went to stand next to her husband. "Ok, so tonight is very important because, as we all know, the devil and her husband are coming for dinner."

"Emily what did we say about calling your mother that?"

Emily smirked at the narrowed gaze her husband gave her. "She's my mother and I no longer live under her roof, or roofs, and I'm allowed to call her what I want."

Jack smiled up at his mother, itching his leg that was covered by the suit his father bought him. "Does that mean when I leave the house and go to college or whatever, I can call you a-"

"You are never allowed to call me what you were just about to."

"But you said-"

"That's for my mother and I, not you and I."

"But why?"

"Because I said so, Jack."

Jack scratched his head before sulking into his place. "Girls are confusing."

Hotch nodded as JJ made her way between him and Spencer. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Emily smirked at the two of them before hearing the bell ring, which made a feared look jump upon her face. "Oh God, she's here."

Spencer made his way to her, planting a comforting kiss to her cheek before shoving her towards the door.

"Hey!"

"Well we don't wanna get it!"

Emily huffed as she made her way to the door before pulling it open, only to be greeted by the forced smile of her mother and the warm, loving grin of her dad. "Daddy!"

Timothy Prentiss laughed as his daughter jumped into his arms. He kissed her head before setting her down, seeing a smile grace her face. "How are you, pumpkin?"

"I'm good." She turned to her mother, allowing a small smile to grace her features. "Hello mother."

Elizabeth Prentiss nodded her head before passing her daughter, walking into the house. "Well, you've got the whole motley crue don't you?"

Emily felt a bit of anger itch at her chest before she closed the door behind her father. "Mother, these are the kids and Spencer and Jennifer. They're Henry's parents."

Elizabeth nodded as she took off her coat, throwing it into Hotch's arms. "Good to see you again, Agent Hotchner."

Emily bit her lip as her father laid a hand on her shoulder. "We've been married for more than five years, mother. The polite thing to do would be to call him Aaron. Even Hotch would do." She watched as her mother turned around, giving her a cynical smile.

"Might be the polite thing, but not the most political."

Emily watched as her mother made her way to the living room, sitting down on the couch, her back straight as she stared at the fireplace. "Will someone bring me a drink?"

Hotch nodded immediately, throwing his mother-in-law's jacket into the coat closet. He ran over to JJ before pleading into her ear. "Get her a drink! Get her a drink!"


	7. Chapter 7

Emily smiled tersely at her mother as they sat down at the dining room table. They all had a plate of steak in front of them, except for Henry, Katie and Caterina, who had small pizzas, with green beans and potatoes on everybody's plates. Her mother was grimacing as she took a bite of the steak, causing Hotch to lay a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Mother, is something wrong?"

Elizabeth immediately shook her head, setting down her fork and knife. She looked up to her daughter, a trying smirk on her face. "Who made the dinner?"

JJ looked up from wiping sauce from Henry's face, and raised her hand slightly. "I did."

Elizabeth looked from her daughter to the blond, and immediately threw a smile on her face. "Really? It's great."

Emily sighed as she set her napkin in her lap. "She made everything, but the steak, mother. That was me. I made it."

"Oh well darling, I thought you took lessons when we were in France from our chef. Clearly, you can make better than this." She looked to Hotch, who's hand was now rubbing Emily's back. "Tell me you cook most of the time. It would be a shame if she always did."

Hotch shook his head, looking to Emily who was rubbing her hand roughly across her forehead. "She cooks all the time, unless we order out. The last time I was in the kitchen I burnt the boiling water."

Tim smirked at his son-in-law before taking a bite of the kitchen. "Well, Em this is great. The last time you cooked for us was when you were fifteen and we were in Prague. And that was your goth and rebellion stage, so sadly the chicken was filled with paint and sneezing powder."

Emily smiled to herself at the memory before looking to her father. "I remember that. Mother's sister was not pleased."

The table shared a laugh, causing Cat to look over to her mother. "Mama?"

Emily looked over to her daughter, who was gingerly scratching her head of curls. "What is it baby?"

"Why did you say the devil was coming when it's just grandpa and grandma?"

Spencer and JJ shared a smirk as Emily's eyes widened.

Elizabeth looked to her daughter, a cynical grin crossing her features. "What's this about the devil coming to dinner, Emily?"

Emily immediately shook her head, picking up the bowl of creamed corn and shoving it towards her mother. "Nothing! Would you like some corn?"

Tim looked to his glaring wife, before taking the bowl from his daughter's hand. "Emily, relax. At least you don't live with her anymore, or you'd see that she-"

"TIMOTHY!"

Emily stared in shock as her father stood, grabbing her mother's arm and walking out of the room. She turned to her husband, who was staring at the door while holding Katie still in her seat. "What the hell just happened?"

Hotch shook his head before standing, walking with Emily out into the living room to see her parents arguing over by the fireplace.

"You have no right to speak to our daughter that way, Liz."

"Do you see what she's doing with her life, Tim?"

"Yes, Lizzie I do. She has a husband and kids. She's made a family and I'm damn well proud of her for that. I never thought she could do that because you put her down all the time. Ever wonder why she never comes to visit? Why she was so shy and insecure as a kid and teenager? Because of you, Elizabeth."

"She should be a politician!"

"No one should be a politician! It's the worst job in the world! I'm happy she's doing what she loves. Why can't you see that? Why can't you be happy for your daughter?"

Emily felt tears in her eyes as Hotch's grip tightened around her waist, her father turning towards her.

Tim saw his daughter's tears leak down from her eyes, and immediately walked over to her. "Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Emily let out a small smile as she nodded, kissing his cheek before making her way to her mother. "Tell me something. Is being in the FBI not a good job? Is saving lives on a daily basis not a good thing? Sure, we face death everyday, and it's very upsetting when we can't save someone in time, sure. But we make the world a safer place."

"Emily-"

Emily shook her head as she held up a hand. "Is not a good thing that I have children that love me? That I would do anything for because they're the reason I get up in the morning?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she stared at her daughter. "I just think you could have done more with your life."

"More? What could be worth more than having a family? Having an amazing job? A wonderful husband? People who love me? Being mentioned in the paper sixteen times for saving someone's life?" She looked quizzically around before immediately shaking her head. "Ok, one of the mentions in the paper for was getting caught making out with Aaron at one of your functions, but the other fifteen, dad has plastered around your house. Every time there was a new mention, he'd invite me over. Always when you weren't there, and he'd frame that part of the paper, making sure there was a picture included, before hanging somewhere in your home."

She walked over to her father before giving him another kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for believing in me, dad."

Both men and Elizabeth watched as Emily made her way upstairs, her sobs heard as she closed the bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch shook his head as he looked to his mother-in-law, before starting for the staircase. He turned when a hand landed on his shoulder, seeing the saddened face of Elizabeth Prentiss, the rest of the family surrounding Tim behind her. "What do you want, Elizabeth?"

"Let me talk to her."

Hotch took a moment before slowly nodding, watching as Elizabeth made her way up the stairs.

Elizabeth Prentiss sighed as she heard the whispered gasps from downstairs, knowing either her son-in-law or husband was telling the rest of the family what had happened. She made her way to the only closed door in the hallway, knocking softly and feeling guilt well inside her at the broken voice of her daughter.

"Go away."

"Emily, please let me in."

"Mother, I don't need to talk right now. I want to be alone."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly before turning the knob on her daughter's bedroom door, slowly opening the door and looking inside. She frowned, seeing her daughter laying on her bed wrapped up in her blankets, the brunette sniffling into her pillow.

She slowly made her way into her daughter's room, sitting down next to Emily. "Are you alright?"

Emily scoffed as she shook her head, snuggling into her pillow as her red rimmed eyes stared at the wall in front of her. "Just peachy."

"Emily-"

"No, mother. I told you I don't want to talk with you right now. Ok?"

"Emily, you must be crazy if you think I wont try to comfort you when you're upset."

"Oh, but it was perfectly fine when I was a kid. When I was a teenager. When I was up in my room, or down in my room, wherever the hell my room was in those stupid mansions, I would cry my eyes out, but you didn't care because you had some stupid function to attend."

Elizabeth felt her eyes begin to sting as she stared down at her daughter. "Emily, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been there for you, but-"

"Mother, just stop. Ok?" Emily sat up, the comforter falling to her lap as she leaned against her headboard. "I get it. You have an important job, so dad was always there and you weren't. But, you know what I don't understand? Why nothing was ever good enough for you? When I got an 'A' in school, you wanted an 'A+'. When I cleaned out the garage so you could keep more boxes in there, you criticized me on not picking up a piece of lint that hid under that radiator. When you had some other ambassador over and told me to bake a cake for him, which I did, you told me how horrible it was." She wiped the new tears that fell from her eyes as she stared open mouthed at her mother. "Why was nothing ever good enough for you? Did you like making my life miserable? Like making me feel like shit everyday of my childhood?"

"Emily, sweetheart I'm sorry. I know, I was a horrible mother. I was never there, and when I was, I was always busy. But Emily you have to understand, it wasn't just because you were the ambassador's daughter that you needed to be excellent and outstanding. It's because I was trying to make you better than I was when I was young."

Emily narrowed her puffed eyes at her mother, before wiping her hand under her nose. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you want your children to be better than you were? To not make the same mistakes when you were a teenager? To teach them right from wrong, and lead them in the right direction?"

"Of course I do."

Elizabeth nodded as she inched closer to her daughter. "That's what I wanted for you. I knew you could be the best you could be, because you had so much potential. You were this amazing, beautiful little girl that I needed to protect. And you were such a little clone of me. Always running around, your beautiful hair and pale skin. You were so much like me, and what I didn't want was for you to end up like me. Sad, and angry, and making stupid decisions like I did."

Emily shook her head as she looked down to her hands in her lap. "Mother, just stop. Ok?"

Elizabeth looked to her daughter, her eyes trailing with tears. "Stop what? Being honest with you for the first time? Trying to spit out that you're my only daughter and I love you?"

Emily had a far off look in her eyes as she looked up to her mother, her mouth open wide. "You've never said that to me before."

"Oh, I believe I have before."

Emily shook her head slowly before wiping her hand under her nose. "Never once have you said you loved me." She looked up to her mother, smiling softly. "I love you too, though."

Elizabeth smiled wide before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders, feeling the young brunette's arms wrap around her waist. "Why don't we go back downstairs, huh? We can finish that lovely dinner you made."

Emily nodded before letting go of the older woman, smiling sadly as she wiped her eyes. "Sounds good."


	9. Chapter 9

JJ and Spencer looked up from Henry and Cat when a door was heard upstairs. They both let sympathetic smiles grace their faces when they saw Elizabeth with her arm around her daughter, a small on Emily's face.

Emily sucked in a deep breath as she realized everything was quiet in the living room and dining room, and saw her husband and father walking slowly towards her. "Are you ok, Em?"

She nodded slowly and smiled as Hotch took her in his arms. She breathed in the familiar scent of his chest and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm fine. Just needed a little breather." She picked her head up and smiled at her husband, kissing his stubbled cheek lightly. "Thank you, though."

Hotch smiled before giving his wife a quick peck, feeling Cat's arms encircle his legs. He laid his hand on her curls as he continued to stare at his wife. "Well what happened?"

Emily bit back a smile as her lips closed in on Hotch's ear. "She told me she loved me."

Hotch's eyebrows raised at that. He watched as his wife backed up slightly, a satisfied grin spreading across her face as her eyes lit up like a happy child. "She told you that? Really?"

The brunette smiled wide as she nodded, picking up Cat and setting her on her hip. "I was just as surprised as you are."

Timothy Prentiss made his way up to his daughter, and bent slightly to whisper into her ear. "Everything alright, sweetheart?"

Emily nodded as her father kissed her cheek. "I'm ok. Thanks daddy." She turned to everyone else, who were all staring at her from the living room couch and fireplace. "Ok, why don't we go back to dinner? Ok? That sound good with everyone?"

Five minutes later, Emily and the table were laughing at something her father had said, the kids laughs quiet from not knowing the actual joke.

JJ smiled as she saw a real smile appear on Emily's features, and she felt herself grow wet as she watched Emily look her way and wink. She choked slightly on her water, and gave an appreciative smile as Emily's father patted her back. "Thank you, Tim."

Timothy smiled as he slowly rubbed the blonde's back. "No problem, sweetie. Tell me something? Why do you, Spencer and your son all live here with Emily and Aaron?"

JJ and Spencer let their eyes widen as they looked over to Hotch and Emily, who just had easy smiles on their faces.

"They moved here when they sold their house, daddy. We just have that kind of relationship where we don't mind being around each other every moment of every day, you know? And besides, all the kids are like brothers and sisters. They get along great."

Emily's father nodded and smiled to the brunette couple who had answered his question.

Elizabeth shook her head as she set her fork down next to her plate. "I'm sorry, but may I bring something into the conversation?"

Hotch nodded before Emily could interject, and smiled at his mother-in-law. "Go ahead, Liz."

The older woman smiled before looking between her daughter and her youngest granddaughter, that sat quietly in her chair. "I had a very detailed conversation with my Katie, and she told me about her mother being in a certain situation with Auntie JJ last night." She watched as all the adults eyes widened, and the kids went silent, along with her husband. "Can I just be brought into the loop here? Because from what she told me, it doesn't sound like the two ladies were just talking about the dirt they have on their husbands."

Hotch shook his head slightly as he bent down and whispered in his wife's ear. "You have dirt on me?"

Emily sent her husband a glare before turning to her mother, shaking her head with a nervous smile on her face. "I don't know what she was talking about, mother. Nothing happened between me and my best friend."

Spencer set his fork and knife down before quickly wiping his mouth with the napkin that had been set in his lap. "Emily, maybe we should tell them wh-"

"What? Tell them what?" Emily shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. "Nothing's going on so there's nothing to talk about. Isn't that right, JJ?"

JJ just looked around the room, and shook her head slowly. "Emily, maybe Spencer's right."

Emily shook her head as she wiped her wet fingers on the hem of her dress. "Right about what? There's nothing to be right about because there's nothing going on." She looked to her husband with pleading eyes. "Aaron? Will you help me a little here?"

Hotch shook his head as he whispered in her ear. "I think Spencer and Jen are right, Emily."

Emily threw her napkin down as she growled in her husband's ear. "Aaron Hotchner, I just had my mother tell me she loves me for the first time in my whole fucking life, and I do not want her disowning me. Not now." Emily shook her head, watching as her husband looked into her tearful eyes. "It's not fair, Aaron."

"Emily I ju-"

The brunette abruptly stood, her chair sliding back and hitting the wall. She shook her head as she looked pointedly at everyone that seemed to be staring her way. "This is not fair, and I wont have it."

She began her journey out of the room, only to hear the tearful voice of her youngest daughter. "Mommy?"

Emily turned back around, a lonely tear sliding down her cheek. She watched as Katie crawled out of her seat and walked right up to her. "I'm sorry I made you mad, mommy. I didn't know you would get sad."

Emily shook her head as she stared down at her upset daughter. "It's fine, Katie. Now sit and eat your dinner, I'll be back. Ok?"

"But I want to go with you, mommy. I don't want you to be sad."

"Katie, I said to sit back down. I'm fine."

"But momm-"

"KATHERINE, SIT BACK DOWN!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the raging woman, before their eyes cast down to the young girl that stood in front of her mother. Emily immediately regretted her words when she saw her daughter's bottom lip tremble, and her feet begin to fidget, "Oh, Katie…"

Katie let out a wail before running up the steps, sobbing as she slammed her door and flung herself onto her bed.

Emily shook her head as she felt the guilt well up inside her. She grumbled a 'shit' as she took off her heels and threw them near the front door, and jogged up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily bit her lip as she made her way to her daughter's room. She sighed slightly as she walked to Katie's door, and felt guilt rack her heart as she knocked. "Katie? Are you in there?"

"No!"

The older brunette felt a watery smile appear on her face momentarily as she stared down at the floor. "Sweetie, can I come in?"

There was a small silence before a muffled 'no thank you' was heard on the other side of the door.

Emily shook her head slightly as she knelt down on the ground, feeling the carpet graze her knees and she stared at the door. "Katie, please. I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry." She felt herself let out a small sob as whispers were heard downstairs. "Katherine, please open the door."

"You yelled at me, mommy!" Emily heard the hurt in her youngest's voice. "I was only trying to help by talking to granny!"

Emily let out a breath and felt her voice become stronger, her fingers fiddling in front of her. "Katie, please open this door. I am so sorry, you know I am. I was just in shock from what granny said, ok? Can you understand that?" The silence remorsefully answered her and she shook her head. "It's just…I wasn't quite expecting anyone to bring up what happened with me and your aunty."

The door quickly opened and Emily groaned as she tried to stay on her knees and not hit the floor as her daughter flung her arms around her neck. "I'm sorry mommy, I'm really really, super dooper sorry! I didn't know granny was gonna say somethin' about it! But you told me to always tell the truth so I didn't wanna lie to her!"

Emily nodded against her daughter's hair and kissed her softly. "I know, sweetie. It's ok. I just…I need you to know that the thing that happened with me and Aunty JJ is only between our little family. Ok?" She stopped hugging Katie as she grabbed the young one's shoulders. "You know how I told you that me and daddy love Uncle Spence and Aunty JJ so very much?"

Katie smiled, her tears forgotten as she wiped her cheek. "Yeah!"

Emily smiled slowly as she bit her lip, running her fingers through Katie's soft hair. "Well, I love Aunty like she's my wife, and Uncle Spence like he's my husband. Kinda like I love daddy. Does that make sense?"

Katie's smile faded as her eyes scrunched, her mouth slightly ajar. "So, are you married to Aunty JJ now? And Uncle Spencer? That would be so cool! Am I gonna have Henry as my brother? He's soooo cool! And he kinda looks like me and Jackie, but not really like Cat, but he could if h-"

"Katie, shh."

The little girl's mouth immediately shut as a small smile spread across her lips.

"Sweetie, I'm not married to Uncle Spence or Aunty JJ, but since our big relationship started, it's been like one big funhouse! Hasn't it? Don't you like them living here with us?"

"Yeah, it's lots of fun!"

Emily smiled softly and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Well that's really all you need to worry about in this, ok? Nothing that we do really concerns you, unless you see something like Cat and Jackie did. And we're gonna try and make sure that doesn't happen again, ok?"

Katie nodded as she gave her mother a smile, jumping onto the woman's body, wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck.

Emily chuckled as she tried to stand, grasping the wall to steady herself. Once she was up, Katie leaned back to smile at her mother. "I love you mommy, and I'm real sorry."

Emily nodded as she covered her daughter's face in tiny kisses. "It's ok, sweetheart. Maybe next time when you find out something that's really private, come talk to me first."

"Promise!"


End file.
